Mine
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Blaine may think he has Kurt in the palm of his hand, but Wes knows how to make that beautiful boy his.


Wes growls silently under his breath as he glares at Blaine, who is currently talking animatedly with Kurt, who doesn't notice the way the shorter boy's eyes rakes over him in a blatant manner, or the way he leans just a bit closer every few seconds. The only thing stopping him from going over there and ripping the two apart is the way Kurt's _reacting_ to it. With every move forward, Kurt moves _ever so slightly_ _away_ from the touching hands and looks in every direction _except_ for the ones where two hazel eyes are trying to bore in to his glasz ones.

He feels a small hint of triumph, but his win is small in the long run of the unspoken competition for the beautiful boy. He knows his technique is rather _childish_, ignoring him and trying to upset and humiliate him, and is nothing compared to Blaine, who manages to _always be around_ the countertenor all the time in a way Wes knows Kurt is getting tired of.

When he sees Blaine's had lightly brush Kurt's ever so soft cheek, he loses it and stands up.

"_Blaine. Kurt._ Can we please keep the PDA to a _minimum_, please," he practically hisses out, a small twinge in his heart when he catches the anger that flickers quickly over Kurt's face, but he gets over it quickly when Blaine smirks at him in that irritating way that says _I'm winning_ and it irks him because _he knows it's true_.

And that's when he ups him game. But he's Wes, and can't just do things normally.

He starts being harsher, always finding a flaw with Kurt's performance even when _there isn't because it's Kurt_, and everything he does is _perfection_, and harshly tearing him down _because he can_. It only fuels him to go even further when he finds Blaine at his side, comforting and _being so damn nice_ in a way the Wes _just isn't_. He knows he won't get Kurt without having some kind of advantage. And he he's going to get it one way or another.

He finds Kurt in the library near the middle of the night, pulling an all-nighter. He knows he's there because he _may or may not have_ been stalking the boy in the early stages of his infatuation, but that's beside the point. He finds the countertenor slumped adorably against a window, a book in his lap and his hair lightly tousled, a pencil dangling precariously on his fingers. He's simply staring out the window looking rather solemn, but the thing that nearly stops Wes from going to him are the unshed tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he walks over there, determined to confront Kurt when the smaller boy sees him and freezes in, and it makes him falter in his steps slightly before going up to him.

"W-What do you want?" Kurt asks, his face blank, but the stutter showing his vulnerability.

"Look, I-" Wes tries to say, but Kurt cuts him off once again.

"I-I have to go anyway," Kurt says, gathering his things quickly and trying to get past, but Wes is determined to get him to stay. Driven with determination and driven crazy with how close the _beautiful_ boy is and how those _gorgeous_ eyes are looking at him, he pins Kurt against the window, and he's practically _straddling_ that lean body, knees on either side of Kurt's hips.

"Wesley?" Kurt breathes out, his eyes wide with fear, his chest heaving as he breathes heavily, driving Wes wild at the way he says name in a way that makes him hot and cold all over.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" He whispers against his pale ear, loving the way Kurt shudders lightly, "You and your _eyes_ and your _ass._ You drive me absolutely _crazy_. I hate the way Blaine is always all over you. I want you to be _mine_," He hisses out the last word, punctuating it with light nibble to his lobe.

He lifts his head up to see Kurt's reaction, and grins when he see's Kurt's eyes clouded over with lust and he watches the tip of his pink tongue drag _slowly_ over his bottom lip and mashes their lips together, grinding down, pleasantly surprised when he finds Kurt is as hard as he it.

He forces Kurt's mouth open, massaging his tongue with his; loving the moans and whimpers he's hearing in that beautiful countertenor voice. His hands roam down to squeeze that tight ass, getting Kurt to thrust his hips even harder and making Kurt throw his head back, offering that smooth, pale neck to Wes, who takes the offering with pleasure.

"Mine," Wes growls, biting down.

"Yours," Kurt agrees.

For the first time since Kurt's transfer, Wes walks into practice with a smile on his face and nobody for the life of them can figure out why, but Blaine looks awfully suspicious as he glances between him and Kurt. The pair gives nothing away besides the animosity that seems to have disappeared from the Asian boy, although he still can't keep from glaring every time Blaine leans too close or goes a little overboard in his obvious flirting with _his_ countertenor, which causes Blaine to smirk, only to be confused when Wes returns his smirk.

Rehearsal goes smoothly, and Wes only makes it to the end, but Blaine is determined to push Wes over the edge.

"Kurt, I got tickets to see RENT at the community theater in the next town. Do you wanna go?" Blaine asks, smirking as he slides his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Wes absolutely loses it.

He goes over and pushes that slimy hobbit away from his Kurt and kisses those soft, plush lips, his hands on Kurt's hips and behind his head. Blaine's arrogant smirk leaves when he realizes Kurt isn't _pushing him away_, but _reciprocating_ to Wes's kiss, although it looks more like he's devouring his face.

After a solid five minutes of making out, Wes turns to the shocked room and proclaims, "Kurt and I are together. Any questions?"

Nobody dares to say anything, not even Blaine as he watches the pair walk out of the room, jealousy flaring up in his chest.


End file.
